


Hoarders

by Tortellini



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Food, Dark, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Food, Food Issues, Food Metaphors, Gen, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Money, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, References to Drugs, Seven Deadly Sins, Unhealthy - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gluttony is a sin. The personification of the sin does not advise human beings to follow in his footsteps; but to no one's surprise, no one listens. He in turn thinks about people and how they love to blame their downfalls on anything but themselves.Oneshot/drabble





	Hoarders

Gluttony sat on the floor of his bedroom, looking around at his things. It felt good to have things: food, money, and a valuable substance some humans called “the green gold”. Everything had its place underneath the floorboards, but he couldn’t help and take it all out to just look at it. He’d eat the food eventually, yes--but he’d keep the money and the weed. 

He stared at it all now with apprehensive bloodshot eyes, his knees drawn up to his chest. Gluttony stared at his things with a feverish ardor until his eyesight tinted a sickly green. But he didn’t care, about anything else at all, if he was being honest with himself. 

Because he needed more. More things. 

Humans that Gluttony knew called him a hoarder, and they reproached him for it. They called him very unhealthy too (he was unhealthy, no denying it!). But he didn’t save useless sentimental things--he shuddered at the mere word, as such things vexed him--like, say, candy wrappers or ticket stubs. His things were important!

But should he have repented by now? Sometimes he wondered what was wrong with him. But more often he wondered if he should’ve spent his money on this and not that, if getting ths was worth it, if that was more important than the other thing. It all revolved around things. Wasn’t that obvious by now? 

And Gluttony knew he was a miser; not like Greed, not as bad you could say, but he supposed he was one all the same. And he also knew he was a scoundrel, a no-good cur, for still obsessing about things. 

He had given his consent to the world, to its possessions, and he really didn’t regret it. His virtue was only to objects, to his food and his blood-money and his lovely human drugs; his friend was Greed and the two of them went hand-in-and.

Humans stared at Gluttony in utter disgust, even when they too experienced him in their own lives. But in his shattered avarice-plagued mind, he expected no less. When would the humans get it through their thick skulls? (Maybe he should collect those next…)

He was not human. 


End file.
